


高热

by Mtmxi



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtmxi/pseuds/Mtmxi





	高热

朴珍荣又做春梦了。

已经是这周的第三次了。那又是一场香甜旖旎的梦境，让他总不由得面红心跳，爬上脸颊的粉红悄悄蔓到耳尖，觉得羞耻和无所适从。

朴珍荣也想不通自己为什么会做这样奇怪的梦。但不论哪次，在梦中惊醒，脑海里最后的画面永远都是两具健美的胴体缠绵的样子，主角就是他自己，和他最亲近的哥，他的室友，林在范。自己被对方压在身下，毫无顾忌地放荡的呻吟着，口齿不清得说着那些床笫之间露骨的话......

“再快一点…”

“好大…好满足…”

“要被操♂坏了…”

......

而这些话，他本人在现实生活中永远都不会说出口。

对从来都只是单纯喜欢着的对象有了性爱上的欲望，意识到这点的朴珍荣有些不知所措。

 

朴珍荣知道自己是弯的，但朴珍荣真正喜欢上的，好像也就只有林在范一个人。怎么和男人做爱，怎么取悦男人、取悦自己，这些也只是在朴珍荣那些年不甘寂寞看过的GV中的情节而已。朴珍荣，怎么都没有胆量，把自己的这些幻想全都加到林在范的身上。

不过，这些天，朴珍荣觉得自己压抑了还多年的欲望好像一下子都疯狂的冒了出来，不然怎么会三天两头地做一场又一场以他和林在范为主角的春梦。

 

回味着，林在范在自己的身上驰骋，他那结实的腹肌紧紧地帖着自己后背，朴珍荣承认，这份半梦半醒的实感，让他沉溺。他知道，那一切都是只是在梦里，可林在范额头上那细密的薄汗粘住的几缕发丝，汗水划过分明的下颚线，滴落在自己的胸前......这样的细节，他都在梦里感受地清清楚楚。

但是这终究只是一个梦，哪怕它过分真实得让朴珍荣被这梦境挑起了情欲，却无从缓解，与其说是被热醒，这更应该说是被自己身体里满满的欲望所唤醒了。

感觉自己后背薄薄的睡衣又被濡湿，腿间的性器也微微抬头，前端已经分泌了一些透明的液体，将手伸进底裤里，股缝间的一片黏腻让他直想骂脏话，

为什么这次连后面也湿了。

别无他法。这样看来是没法继续睡下去了，只能自己解决。

索性褪去了腿间的睡裤，仅留的一条内裤在脚踝处耷拉着，伸手抚上了自己的那处，握住柱体，轻轻的上下撸动着，短暂的安抚住了自己的性欲。

但这样机械的动作不一会就完全没法填满他体内深深的欲望，右手把着性器，稍稍加快速度，左手不自觉的攀上了胸前的红缨，尝试着把玩着自己胸前的那点，右边胸口的一点哪怕没有被触碰，仅仅只是和薄薄的毯子轻轻摩擦，也挺立了起来。

可是这还不够，远远不够。

现在被欲望支配的朴珍荣怎么也做不到简单的撸撸前端就能安抚好自己突如其来的性欲，这样的抚慰反而助长了欲望的火焰愈烧愈烈，没法抚平心底的燥热，身体里渴望的根本就不是前端的快乐，而是身后那处被粗壮填满的快感。

鬼使神差的，他放弃了右手照顾着前端的动作，侧了身，把手伸进了股缝间，向着那处神秘的花蕾探索。

后穴早在自己还沉沦在那富有实感的梦境里时就已经分泌了些许肠液，那些体液已经令穴口湿润的不像话，哪怕朴珍荣只是第一次开拓自己的身体，香软的洞口就立马把自己的手指吸了进去，没有一点疼痛，空虚的意识流驱使着朴珍荣快将第二根手指也进入其中。

他不敢太深入，试着用才修剪过的短短的指甲抠了抠自己的肠壁，是陌生的快感，他不由得继续向里探索，寻找着自己的敏感点，左手在胸前动作着，想象着这是一双陌生的手，在玩弄着自己的两点。

初次尝到被填满的快感，不断试着攻陷着自己的弱点，可是手指还是太短了，无法入到那么深的地方；也太细了，他还想要更多，想要更加滚烫的，更加炽热的东西，来填满他，取悦他。朴珍荣沦陷在肉欲中，不自觉的发出了低喘，口中唤着梦中人的名字，脑海里再回忆着刚刚的梦。

 

林在范眯着眼，下身不停动作着，自己被掐着腰顶弄，嫩穴被狰狞的性器操得又湿又滑，床单因为两人的动作拧巴的一塌糊涂，自己的脖子和锁骨上，满是暧昧的吻痕，他们喘息着满足彼此的欲望。

 

“在范，在范哥…哈啊……”

手间的动作越来越大，床板被他的动作弄的吱吱作响。但他本人并没有意识到这点，也没意识到对面床铺的人已经在黑夜里眯着狭长的眼盯着他自慰好一会儿了。

“咳、”林在范轻咳一声，

这时朴珍荣才如梦初醒，意识到自己在干什么，紧张令内壁紧缩着挽留指尖，手指在湿热的内穴僵住，停止了动作。想着自己该如何尴尬又难堪地搪塞对方，缩在薄毯里的朴珍荣有些不知所措。

自己喜欢他，对方好像一直都知道，但是从不做任何的回应，只是像哥哥一样对待自己，面对少年永远含着直白爱意的目光，他也只是笑，不像是拒绝，又不像是接受。

可现在，他发现自己叫着他的名字自慰了，他们的关系恐怕是再也维持不了现状了，两人之间那层薄薄的窗户纸，已经被朴珍荣自己捅破了。

他会怎么想，会觉得自己作为一个男人喜欢上他，甚至痴迷地想象着他和自己发生关系，以满足自己的欲望，这样的行为太恶心？他会不会觉得自己这份感情令人作呕？

 

一时间，双人寝里长久的沉默。

 

“要我帮你吗…？”

林在范主动开了口。

朴珍荣看着那人的眼睛，暗暗的，看不出什么情绪，他心里纠结着，在范哥说要帮自己，是梦么？他好像已经分不清梦境和现实了。

“…不愿意也没关系的。”

见对方迟迟没有回答，林在范索性放弃，裹着被子翻了个身打算背对着朴珍荣。

“别，哥…你帮帮我吧……”

最终还是被情欲所打败，对方的宽厚的肩膀让他心猿意马，他只想要尝尝伊甸园禁果的滋味，不论是真是假。

“好。”

林在范看着朴珍荣自慰时诱人的样子，想象着被单下的美丽风景，早就硬了，掀开被子就朝朴珍荣走去，林在范靠近时身周炙热的气息让朴珍荣感到兴奋。

没有犹豫的爬上了对面床，把朴珍荣身上碍事的薄毯揭开，看到那人因为情欲而透着粉红的身躯，白色的睡衣被撩到了胸口处，细瘦的腰肢和胸前的红缨暴露无遗，有些情迷意乱的样子。右手还插在股缝间，左手搭在胸前，湿漉漉的望着自己，按耐不住的跨在了朴珍荣的身上，抓过他的手腕摁在枕头两侧，右手被迫抽出，指尖还沾满了淫液，后穴的空虚感让他不满的哼了哼。

于是林在范俯下身去亲吻他红润的唇，用牙齿细细的厮磨他饱满的下嘴唇，朴珍荣试探般的伸出舌尖去勾勒那人的薄唇，立马被那人的唇舌勾去，纠缠在一起，舌尖不时刮过朴珍荣的上颚，惹得他的神经一阵酥酥麻麻。

被蹂躏过的唇泛着色气的水光，变得更加红润，朴珍荣脸颊泛红，任由着林在范把握着主导权，灼热的呼吸打在耳畔，他紧张不安的等待着林在范的下一步动作。

直接含住了圆润的耳垂，吮吸着，舌尖在耳廓里进进出出地挑逗，对耳朵无比敏感的朴珍荣几乎是立马就娇嗔出了声，嗓音甜腻的不像话，他咬着嘴唇想抑制住自己的呻吟。

林在范的呼吸变得愈发沉重，光是耳朵带来的快感就让朴珍荣止不住的喘息，但林在范又松开了抓着他手腕的手，一只手抚上了他胸前的一点，有意的摩擦轻揉他的乳尖，另一只手向身后探去，大手包住饱满的臀部，把玩着他柔软的臀瓣。胸前，身后，耳垂，三重的快感让朴珍荣浑身发软。

“哈…哥，好奇怪……”

放过那人敏感的耳垂，林在范的攻势转而往下，细细密密地沿着颈侧轻吻，啃咬着他清瘦的锁骨，犹豫了一下，还是没有在白皙细腻的皮肤上留下暗红色的印记。

含住了一直被冷落的那颗，抵着凸起舔舐着，粗糙的舌苔刮过乳尖的快感，惹得朴珍荣舒服的闭着眼直哼哼。

将那人的双腿缠上自己的腰侧，手指滑进潮湿的股沟，指尖向柔软穴内探去，直接进入了两指，开合着撑开肠壁上的褶皱。温热的体液黏着在林在范的手掌心，感觉到肌肉的放松，再插进第三根手指，缓慢地动作，待后穴基本适应了以后，抽出，将早已经硬的发紫的欲望抵在了会阴处。

前戏的过程林在范一直在沉默，只是温柔地对待着朴珍荣的身体，回应朴珍荣低喘的只有他沉重而有些紊乱的的呼吸。

这样不清不楚的情况下，什么也不说也许才是最好的。

“我要进去了。”

看着身下的人眨了眨那双已经满是水汽的眼，是默认的意思。小洞又紧又涩，虽然已经分泌了许多肠液，但没有润滑和套子，哪怕已经做了足够的前戏也仍然是难以进入，林在范屏着气将他的硬物慢慢推进，额角出了一层薄汗，却还只是进去了一个头，朴珍荣在他的身下不安地扭了扭腰身，林在范不得不伸手按住他。

“嘶…别乱动。”

“哥，好痛，呜呜…我不想做了……”

朴珍荣眼角有些泛红，委屈巴巴地望向林在范，一副求饶的模样，看得林在范心软。但他身下已经硬的不行，一时也不能喊停，只得又耐心的俯下身，蹭蹭朴珍荣的颈窝，亲亲他的嘴角，身下极小幅度地动作着，让朴珍荣慢慢适应这种被撑开的感觉。

“珍荣，乖，一会就不痛了。”

右手撩开朴珍荣软软的被汗水打湿了的刘海，摩挲着他的发鬓，林在范语气轻柔的说着，低沉沙哑的声音让朴珍荣也安了心。

“嗯…”

感受着朴珍荣的后穴渐渐放松，林在范试着一点一点的推进，一边和朴珍荣浅浅的接吻，安抚着他的情绪，不时用手帮他撸动一下前端以分散着注意力。

房间里只有粗重的呼吸声，唇齿相融的啧啧水声，等肉棒差不多进入了小穴时，两人身上都已是汗涔涔的。

林在范不敢立即动作，他感受到了身下朴珍荣因紧张而有些僵硬的身体。

分开了这个缠绵许久的吻，透过玻璃窗洒在床上的月光照的两人嘴角间的拉扯出的那道银丝泛着光，林在范多情地望着他，他在等待朴珍的回答。

“不疼了…哥可以动一动了…”

得到答复的林在范这才开始轻而缓地抽插着，深怕伤害到怀里的人，甬道不断收缩着，小穴紧紧包裹着他，哪怕只是轻轻抖动一下性器都让他爽的头皮发麻，而朴珍荣明显也不好受。

“哥，快一点…好，好痒…”

朴珍荣微微皱着眉，眯着眼，适应着着身后胀胀的微妙的感受。自己被心上人填满了，这样的想法在朴珍荣的脑海里盘旋着，他无法思考现在的情形，试着往下一步走，在情欲的森林里迷失自我。

这场青涩的性事终于进入正题，林在范环着朴珍荣的腰，加快速度进出着，那双又白又直的长腿不自主地缠上了他的腰背，好让它的主人承受着这新鲜的快感。

小穴已经完美的容纳了那根粗长的阴茎，狭窄的通道被操开，性器的抽插愈发顺畅，每一次几乎都顶到了最深处，强烈的性欲翻滚着，硕大的龟头一下一下碾过那一点凸起，朴珍荣几乎要招架不住，腰被欺压在自己身上的人死掐着动弹不得，他只能拽着被单不停呜咽着。

“珍荣，珍荣…”

林在范喘着粗气，动情的在朴珍荣的耳畔唤着他的名字。

朴珍荣觉得自己像是乘着一叶扁舟在大海里沉浮着，林在范的动作让他在情热的浪潮里迷失了自我，快感一波一波汹涌而来，梦里的场景和现实再次重叠，听见林在范叫着自己的名字，朴珍荣的后穴猛地一收缩，又立马被青筋狰狞的性器顶开来，林在范一插到底，朴珍荣的肠道止不住的痉挛。

“啊…在范哥……”

朴珍荣的声线颤抖着，眼角也挂着泪水，迷茫的望着林在范。

“呜…我要射了…”

说完便伸手要去碰自己粉嫩的性器，试图自己撸一撸前端让它快些发泄。

“别动！相信哥，用后面操射更爽。”

林在范赶紧牵制住那双小手，又凶又狠地朝着花心顶弄了好几下，囊袋重重地拍打在雪白的臀肉上，发出沉闷的啪啪声，朴珍荣的脑子里一道白光闪过，短暂的几秒，灭顶的快感冲得他头脑发昏，性器剧烈的抖动，浓稠的液体悉数射在了他们的腹部，高潮刺激得他有些意识不清，带着哭腔下意识地叫喊道，

“啊——呜…我真的，好、好喜欢你…哥……”

“我也喜欢你，珍荣。”

第一次经历高潮的朴珍荣一时还缓不过神，消化着对方说的这句话，林在范却没打算放过他，全然没有刚刚做前戏时的半点温柔，仍旧是握着朴珍荣的细腰发狠地顶弄着，恨不得把囊袋也塞进那个小小的洞里，细瘦的腰肢已经被他掐红，朴珍荣胡乱哭喊着，顾不上宿舍外的人能不能听见自己的呻吟，最后滚烫的精液喷洒在朴珍荣的嫩穴里，有些甚至溢出了洞口，顺着股缝落到了床单上。

“我爱你，珍荣。”

释放过后林在范用力抱着朴珍荣，贴着他的颈窝，喘着粗气向他告白，却只收到对方含糊的一两句回应，两具滚烫的身体又抱在了一起，像是要融为一体。

后来他们俩又动情地做了一次，朴珍荣脑子里昏昏沉沉的，仅模糊的记得这场性事。

他们两个都很安静地做着，没有大开大合地动作弄得整个床板都在响，也没有那些下流的话语刺激着他的器官，林在范只是把他翻了个身，搂着他的腰，胸腹紧贴着他的背，恨不得把朴珍荣整个人都揉进自己怀里，精液混合着他的肠液在交合处被激烈的动作打成白沫，顺着大腿缓慢的流下来。

好热。

太热了。

朴珍荣觉得自己快要融化在这个梦里了。

声音在变黏，腰也开始泛酸，双腿止不住的打颤。

他射在了林在范的手里。

 

反正明天醒过来，一切就都消失了，就让我沉溺在梦境里吧，在范哥。

 

 

第二天早上，朴珍荣迷迷糊糊的醒来，浑身疼的要命，后腰更是酸胀得像是要断掉了一般，还没回过神，就感觉到有人在揉着自己的发鬓，缓缓睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是自己每天心心念念的那张脸，朴珍荣一时间愣住了。

自己正窝在在范哥怀里。

大脑根本无法思考，身体也动弹不得，但接下来林在范说的话让朴珍荣更加震惊。

“早安珍荣，想吃点什么？”

“今天是我们交往的第一天呢。”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
